Cross Reference to Related Applications
The present patent application is being filed concurrently with two other patent applications by the same inventor, these being entitled "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PULSE PROPAGATION ANALYSIS OF A PIPELINE OR THE LIKE" and "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR PULSE PROPAGATION ANALYSIS OF A WELL CASING OR THE LIKE" Ser. No. 782,565 and Ser. No. 782,559, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,374, respectively). The subject matter of these two other patent applications is hereby incorporated by reference, since some of the teachings contained in these other two applications may be useful in connection with teachings of the present patent application.